psionic_scientistsfandomcom-20200213-history
PSI balls
This ability gets the ML88 stamp of approval for legitimassy. Introduction Psi balls are the most basic skill starters learn. It is basically a ball made out of energy, which have different proprieties based on the energies and signatures used. Core Techiniques The first step is to gather energy. Based on the soruce of your energy, and the type of energy used, the psi-ball may have different effects and it might feel differently. Move your hands so they will "hold" a fictive ball, any size you want. You can either close your eyes or just have your eyes opened, then you focus on that area between your hands, visualizing your energy (or whatever energy you want to use) getting inside that area. That energy has to be forced to condense itself, and create a pressurized sphere, like for example, visualizing the energy turning into a spherical tornado.. As you continue to do this you will notice two things : the psi-ball actually emits heat, or makes you feel tiggles etc. ; it's energy dissapears and it is slowly loosing it's density. Practicing those as many times as possible and in as many ways as possible, experimenting with different energies and intents is the key to understand better how it works. Addon Techniques *'Shelling'- Your psi ball disipates. For you to stop this process you will have to shell your psi ball. Visualizing a shell (like a snail shell or even some kind of metalic skin) around your ball would cope with it. You have to ensure that the outer shell is covering all the sphere, in such way it blocks the energy from the ball to be transfered with the environment. *'Programming'- Programming means telling your ball to do something, to hover around an area, to duplicate etc. The method I use implies you trying to connect to your ball. Or just try to visualize an "interface" popping out of the ball. Now that you got that interface, you will try to put the commands there. Imagine what you want it to do, or think about it using some kind of lingvistic code, whatever you please. Those images, commands etc. are going to be put into that interface. Then you will visualize that the interface closes, and that the psi ball received your intent. *'Elemental Energies'- Based on what energy you will use, the outcome might be different. For example, if you want your psi ball to be hot and radiant, you will have to use heat instead of your energy. Note: For people who cannot understand; heat=fire energy. ''The outcome also is affected by your concept. My concept of heat may differe from yours, thus our psi ball will be differe also based on what we wanted it to accept, not what we "tried" to force to accept. *'Emotions'''- Some people force their own emotions into their psi ball. The outcome also will differe based on the emotions. You will visualize your emotions as being different colored energies, like some kind of gas with different proprieties, and instead your energy getting into the ball, it's your emotional aspect getting into the ball. Category:All Abilities